bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayako Sendo
Ayako Sendo (綾子仙道, Pretty child of the War Blades) is a young shinigami that has currently appeared out of the Sendo Clan. She is a seated member of the Tenth Division. She appears to be a Sendo but no parentage has been stated, yet she has strong resemblances to many of the main branch. She has shown an interest in Daite Sendo. She is set to appear within Bleach: Roaring Conflict. Appearance Ayako bears the appearance of a young, but fit and muscular woman with a curvaceous figure. She bears some traits from both her mother and father, but nothing too distinct. She has caramel tan skin, with black eyes. Ayako has long, straight and shiny brown and black hair which is shown to have a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, it falls straight behind her back stopping at the top of her theighs. As a female of the Sendo Clan, Ayako is an extremely beautiful woman, with alluring assets. One of Ayako's physical features which is often accentuated are her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. Her most apparent trait is her rather large bust, something she claims that her clan passes down to their women when she looks at her cousins. Ayako's stunning beauty is enough to cause many Shinigami to fall in love with her at the moment that they lay eyes on her, even if she seems cold at times. Ayako's shihaikusho is has a great amount of variation compared to other shinigami. Her top is short to accent her incredible middriff. Around her waist is a large silk scarf wrap that is made from Chiaka Yasei no Kinu (血赤野生の絹, Silks of the Bloodred Wildflower), a dark red, wildflower light silk. As with tradition with Sendo family rules, Ayako being of Blade rank, wears three pieces of armor. She has chosen to wear Sode, large rectangular shoulder protection made from iron and or leather plates;' Kote', armoured glove-like sleeves which extended to the shoulder or han kote (kote gauntlets) which covered the forearms; and Suneate, shin guards made from iron splints connected together by chain armor (kusari) and sewn to cloth and tied around the calf. All her armor pieces are in the Sendo family colors black and red. Personality Ayako typically projects a tough demeanor, even when facing great personal difficulty, and rarely compliments or praises people. She readily criticizes others for their faults though her habits are rarely any better. Some of her habits include her hotheadedness and stubbornness. She is easily angered by people's actions and will not stand down if she feels she is right. Ayako has some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities. She is rather blunt and will clearly express her inner-thoughts to others when she thinks her comments are warrented. To be continued... History To be continued... Synopsis *King and the Conquerer Powers and Abilities Expert Zanjutsu Specialist: As a member of the Sendo Clan, Zanjutsu practice would be a must. It is unheard of for a Sendo Clan member to not be versed in the art of the sword. Ayako is skilled enough to take on high level lieutenant Shinigami-level fighters. Kamisoshin *'Kamisoshin #2: Yasei Hon'nō (野性本能, "Feral Instinct")' One of the few non-lethal techniques of the Kamisoshin. The user swings their scabbard at a target, usually crossing over the chest and head. Most users perform the technique with blade stilled sheathed for better grip and longer reach. The immediate pressure of the swing will cause the target to pass out, as at that moment when the blade crossed, the reiatsu was too much to bare. It's targeted around the chest because the Hakusui is their and makes for an easy target to incapacitate targets. There is a much more lethal form of this technique but is under strict management due to its killing power, and easy misuse. *'Kamisoshin #4: Muon Satsujin (無音殺人, "Silent Homicide" or "Peaceful Slumber") '''A technique that utilizes the user's reaitsu to amplify thier speed and cutting power to cut through the sound barrier at an almost unnoticiable pace. The technique is so fast that those struck by it don't even know they were struck until the blade returned to its sheath the third time. This technique is perfect for those duels in the peaceful country side or for taking out enemies quickly without detection. *'Kamisoshin #10: ( , ) A powerful technique that makes the user's stabs and thrusts considerablly more dangerous. By tapping into their Hakusui and empowering their legs, arms and blade, the user will be able to skirt across the battlefield a short distance to stab and thrust their blade through their target. The blade's cutting power is increased through the Hakusui usage and is accompanied with a wave of pressure that sends the target flying off the blade at the end of the technique. '''Expert Hakuda Specialist: Ayako is a very aggresive fighter for a female. She has put some time into her hand to hand capabilities to make her self a force to be reckined with. She is known to be able fight opponents who weild weapons fairly easily, and can take down multiple assailants. Shunpo Practioner: Ayako's shunpo is quite lacking compared to others. She is able to perform it but it takes more steps for her to cover a distance than a Captain would. Enhanced Durability: Being the stubborn woman she is, Ayako is able to endure quite a number of injuries before showing any type of slowing. She has trained her body to the point of being on the level of a Captain class fighter. Enhanced Strength: Ayako has demonstrated incredible feats of strength, especially when it comes to attacking an opponent. She has slapped several would be suitors through walls, only to complain about a broken nail after. Zanpakutō Ryūei (龍影, Dragon Shadow) takes the form of a standard katana with a round tsuba that has three dragons eating each other and a red hilt wrapping. At the base of the sword where the tsuba meets the blade it has two ornaments hanging from it. One is a small tablet with the kanji "武者", which stands for warrior, the other is a red and black bead with a silk cover, that was masterfully knit, with the kanji "剣で生き", which stands for the quote "Live by the sword." *'Shikai': Ayako's zanpakuto actually takes some preperation to release as timing can make it quite powerful and forboding or a minor threat. The power of her release depends on the size of her shadow. As Ayako calls out "Swallow the world into enternal darkness." the uniqueness of Ryūei becomes apparent, as with its release a black serpentine dragon rises from Ayako's shadow. The size and power of this dragon is all dependent on the size of Ayako's shadow. This dragon is in fact Ayako's shikai even though she keeps the sealed form in her hand. Shikai Special Ability: The apparent power and potency of Ryūei is solely dependent on the size of the shadow he is called from. The animal has some quite mysterious properties but is under the full control of Ayako. *'Durability:' One property of the dragon, is its seemingly indestructible nature, though in truth its far from that, as shadow size determines its strength, a powerful enough attack can wound or even kill the animal causing it to revert back to its sealed state for an undetermined amount of time. **Due to this nature, it can swallow allies and Ayako herself and harbor them inside its stomach to protect them. *'Flight:' The dragon can fly, but technically it levitates, able to cut across the battlefield quickly and almost silently, unless one can hear the high pitched sound of the Ryūei's scales cutting against the air. *'Ryūsayō Kihan' ("龍作用規範, Dragon Force Canon") This is one ability that Ayako found that Ryūei can perform. After swallowing her, an ally, or some large solid object, (depending if it is large enough) it coats the ammunition in black reiatsu and launches it from its mouth at the intended target. The reiatsu acts as a force field for the "bullet" and is able to nullfy one counter attack allowing the "bullet" to continue through to hit. **'Jinsoku Ryūsayō Kihan' ("迅速龍作用規範, Rapid Dragon Force Canon") Works fundamentally the same as Ryūsayō Kihan but allows Ayako to command her pet to launch multiple "bullets" in succession. Quotes Trivia Ayako's profile image was drawn by the author. Behind the Scenes Category:Sendo Clan Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Women's Association Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict